


The Man You Met Last Night

by Smaufii



Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, happy valentine's day you dweeb, this was written while slightly high so forgive me :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaufii/pseuds/Smaufii
Summary: There's probably a reasonable explanation for why the stranger in Michael's bed is shirtless.





	The Man You Met Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Fucking Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Fucking+Boyfriend).



> :))

A shrill, shrieking alarm sent a jolt of energy into the young vessel, his mind alight with the familiarity of it. Michael shivered, groggy, and fumbled around beneath the bed for his phone to slide the alarm off. His sigh came soon after as he lay back down, feeling a little hungover. Every beat of sunshine from the window was just a little too abrasive. He didn’t remember a thing from the night before, so it must have been one of Patrick’s nights.

  
As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed a dip in the bed beside him. With a skip of his heartbeat he glanced beside him, seeing a man he didn’t recognise at his side, shirtless and comatose. This was new. He reached a tentative hand to shake the man’s sleeping form, body tense and ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Who knew what kind of dangerous people his counterpart fraternised with?

  
The other sluggishly awoke at the second round of shakes and scratched at his eyes, humming in question and, still largely on auto-pilot, looking around for something. Michael watched him locate and grasp at his glasses on the bedside table and then casually turn to face him but stop dead in his tracks as he realised there was another presence in the bed. The man raised a nervous hand to his hair, patting it down from where it lay matted and furrowing his brow at Michael. He looked as scared and uncomfortable as Michael felt.

  
“Is this your house…?” Kevin asked, still in relative shock. The environment was new, this person was new, everything was new and lord, who could imagine why Observer had dragged him here. For all he knew, he was sleeping next to a madman.

  
“Yeah it… It is, yeah- Sorry, god, who are you? Should I be… Worried that you’re here?”

  
“I- Uh-” Kevin coughed, sitting upright, a little too exposed. “It depends, it’s complicated.”

  
“Oh, well that’s reassuring!” Michael shook his head, breathing shallow, and climbed off the bed, scrambling to put on a pair of jeans.

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
“Well, you must know Patrick, and that’s never a good sign.”

  
“Patrick?”

  
Michael rolled his eyes, gesturing down at himself. “The man you met last night.”

  
“You’re Patrick?” Kevin asked, more than a little confused.

  
“No, I’m- I’m Michael,” he said, “Patrick was here last night.”

  
“So, you and Patrick share a body?”

  
Michael winced. “Sort of, yeah. It’s not very pleasant.”

  
“I can imagine, man,” Kevin said with a huff of a sigh.

Michael shoots him a look, disbelieving and cold, body still on high alert.

  
“No,” Kevin continues, “Seriously, I understand. I think I understand why neither of us remembers, uh- whatever happened last night. Patrick probably met the Observer.”

  
“Who? Don’t fuck around with me here, I don’t have the energy to play any games.”

  
“Dude, please take me seriously?” Kevin gripped at the sheets a little tighter, pulling them against his chest as protection. “I’m his tool – his vessel. He’s abhorrent and cruel and everything I wish he wasn’t but he’s there and I can’t get rid of him. Sound familiar?”

  
Michael scoffed. “Sounds familiar alright. Suspiciously so if you ask me, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt because you look as freaked as I do.” He paused, squirming where he stood.

  
“This is pretty awkward, huh?” Kevin said with a forced smile.

  
“Just a tad, but a good coffee might improve that.”

-

After the cloud of awkwardness had passed and the two had sat down over the table for a morning coffee the scenario was much more laughable. Kevin gave a wry grin from across the way.

  
“Good?” Michael asked.

  
“Hot, but nice.” Conversation wasn’t exactly flowing after the shock of the morning, but that was mostly because as soon as Michael had snapped out of his exhausted haze he couldn’t stop stealing glances at the other man. There was something about him that was inherently… Adorable.

  
“How far away do you live then?”

  
“No clue, but if I stand outside long enough I’ll bore Observer so much that he’ll take us home.”

  
Michael chuckled. Shit, that was hardly even funny, he just liked the way the man said it. He couldn’t afford to get attached to Kevin – not at all – he’d only be putting him in more danger.

  
Kevin sat his mug down on the table, smiling softly. “It’s a shame I can’t stay longer, I haven’t felt this detached from everything that going on in my life in a good while. Maybe that’s why Patrick and Observer hooked up, huh?”

  
“Well, I’m sure those two’ll be hooking up together again soon. Why don’t we take initiative? Set the ball rolling, y’know? You’re welcome to come back here and crash sometime soon,” Michael said. What the _fuck_ was he doing?

  
“That might be kind of nice, actually.” Kevin stared down at his empty mug, grimacing. “For now, though, I might have to scoot. Who knows how long it’ll be until Observer takes over again: I want to make the most of the time I have in my body and check in with… Everything. Think I could start heading off?”

  
“ ‘Course,” Michael replied, getting up and ushering Kevin towards the door. Why did he feel disappointed? Was it because he hadn’t had genuine, friendly human contact in so long? Was it because Kevin made his stomach flip? Did he just like men with glasses?

  
“This was all a bit abrupt, wasn’t it?” Kevin asked with a small laugh as he stood by the door.

  
Michael wanted to be more abrupt. He wanted to kiss Kevin.

  
“Where would Observer have put my jacket…” Kevin mused, perusing the surrounding area with a keen eye in search of it.

  
God, Michael needed this. He needed the proximity, the touch, the fleeting feeling of being grounded and one day even loved. And wow, was Kevin cute.

  
Just as Kevin was reaching for the jacket his possessor had left crumpled by the door, Michael turned him around by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. He held his breath as he saw the brief flash of confusion in the man’s deep-set eyes before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands were sitting loosely around Kevin’s arms and he felt the man tense up in shock and shit, this was a terrible idea. He’d managed to fuck up the one possible connection in his life already; Kevin probably wasn’t even gay. Michael pulled back, pain and regret evident on his flushed face. “Kevin, I’m so sorry, I -I don’t know what came over me. I know that’s not what you need and probably - god, definitetly - not what you want. You can-”

  
But Kevin’s lips were on his again, and it shut him up immediately. Every bit of regret dissipated and he melted into the kiss Kevin had returned. Michael pulled the man back towards the bedroom again, desperate for contact. Kevin smiled against him, letting himself be led without resist.

It would be a while before Kevin got home.

Thank god.


End file.
